An organic electroluminescent display panel is considered as having a great application prospect in panel display due to many advantages such as self-emitting, full solidity, wide viewing angle, fast response and so on, and is a new generation of panel display product after a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) and a Plasma Display Panel (PDP).
A traditional organic electroluminescent display panel mainly includes two parts: an organic light-emitting diode (EL part) and a driving thin film transistor; with reference to FIG. 1, the driving thin film transistor mainly includes an active layer 2′ formed on a base substrate 1′, a gate insulating layer 3′, a gate electrode 4′, an intermediate insulating layer 5′, a source-drain electrode 6′ and a planarization layer 7′; the EL part mainly includes an anode layer 8′, a pixel defining layer (PDL) 9′, a cathode layer 11′ and an organic light-emitting layer 10′ between the anode layer 8′ and the cathode layer 11′, which are located above the planarization layer 7′. In a fabrication process of an organic electroluminescent display device, the above two parts are required to be formed by different fabrication processes, a process for fabricating an organic light-emitting diode of the EL part should be performed after a process of the driving thin film transistor is completed, and the fabrication processes of the two are complex, resulting in problems of excessive steps, long duration and high cost in the fabrication process of the organic electroluminescent display panel.